


The Temp

by szm



Series: Random Crossovers [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 03:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szm/pseuds/szm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donna is temping again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Temp

“What!” exclaimed Ms Noble loudly pointing at Scott in beta form. “Is that!”

Stiles looked panicked between Scott and Ms Noble.

“Erm… hey, Ms Noble. What are you doing here?” asked Scott weakly. 

“I work here!” shouted Ms Noble. “Is that a werewolf? Why is there _a werewolf_ in my office.”

Stiles laughed unconvincingly. “A werewolf, don’t be ridiculous. Werewolves don’t exist. Besides it’s not full moon, it’s not even night.”

Ms Noble spared Stiles a withering glance. “Why does everyone assume the temp is thick? That,” she pointed at Scott again. “Is a bloody werewolf.”

Stiles and Scott shared a helpless look. Ms Noble seemed to be calming down. “It’s not attacking,” she peered at Scott. “It better be housetrained!” she said suddenly.

Scott blushed furiously and shifted back into his human self. 

“Hah!” said Ms Noble trumiphantly. “Werewolf, I knew it! Hey, I know you, you’re one of the students, McColl or something.”

“McCall,” corrected Stiles and Scott punched him in the arm. “Hey, dude,” complained Stiles. “I think she knows already. You’re the one who suddenly _had_ to change in school.”

Ms Noble narrowed her eyes at Stiles. “Are you a werewolf too?”

“No ma’am,” said Stiles shaking his head and for some reason feeling the urge to stand up straight.

Ms Noble looked at them suspiciously, as if she was expecting them both to wolf out any second. “Go on then, get out of my office.”

“Erm… you’re not going to tell anyone, are you?” asked Scott timidly. 

Ms Noble sighed. “Not unless you are going to start maiming things. You know, this was all my Gramps idea. Get away to America he said, do you good to travel he said.”

“Right then,” said Stiles pushing Scott out the door. “We’ll just get out of your hair then…”


End file.
